helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Oda Sakura
Oda Sakura (小田 さ く ら) ist eine japanische Pop-Sängerin unter dem Hello! Project. Sie ist das einzige Mitglied der 11. Generation von Morning Musume und ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Sie wurde zuerst bei einem Fanclub-event im November 2011 zusammen mit Yamaga Kanae eingeführt. Sie ist auch ein Mitglied des SATOYAMA movements und der dazugehörigen Gruppe ODATOMO. Ihre Mitgliedsfarbe bei Morning Musume ist Lavendel, bei ODATOMO Rosa. Biografie Frühes Leben Oda Sakura wurde am 12. März 1999 in Zama, Kanagawa in Japan geboren. 2011 Am 12. November wurde Oda Sakura bei einem Fanclub-Event als neues Mitglied der Hello Pro Egg vorgestellt, mit Yamaga Kanae, nachdem sie beim Casting zur zweiten Generation von S/mileage die Finalrunde erreicht hatte, allerdings nicht als Siegerin ausgewählt wurde. 2012 Im Januar und Februar nahm Sakura bei den Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello ☆ Pro Tengoku Konzerten als Hintergrundtänzerin teil. Am 14. September wurde Oda als Sieger der Morning Musume 11. Generation ~ Suppin Utahime ~ Casting angekündigt. Oda begann ihre offizielle Morning Musume-Mitgliedschaft im Januar 2013 beim Hello! Project 2013 Winter-Konzert, nachdem Morning Musume ihren 15. Jahrestag gefeiert hatten. Am 14. Dezember wurde Odas Morning Musume-Mitgliedsfarbe verkündet: Sie bekam die Farbe Lavendel. 2013 Am 11. April begann Oda offiziell mit dem Bloggen auf der Blog-Seite der Mitglieder der 10. Generation von Morning Musume. Am 22. August hatte Sakura ihr eigenes Solo-Fanclub Event mit dem Titel ~ Sakura no Shirabe 2 ~. Am 14. November hatte sie ein weiteres Solo Fanclub Event mit dem Titel ~ Sakura no Shirabe 2 ~. 2014 Am 13. März feierte Oda ihren Geburtstag bei dem Event Oda Sakura Geburtstags-Ereignis 2014 ~ Sakura no Shirabe 3 ~. Sie hatte zwei Auftritte in der Tokyo FM Hall. Am selben Tag wurde bekannt, dass Oda ein Mitglied der neu gegründeten SATOYAMA movements Gruppe ODATOMO sein würde. Sakura nahm im Juni an ihrem ersten Theaterstück namens "LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-" teil, ihr Charakter hieß Sylvetica. Sie eröffnete das Musical mit einem Solo. Am 5. Juli hatte Sakura ein Fanclub-Event, namens "Sakuras no Shirabe 3.5". Bei diesem Event stellte sie sich der Herausforderung, lieder außerhalb des Hello! Projects zu singen, darunter ein Cover von "Lass Jetzt Los" (im Englischen "Let It Go", aus dem Disney-Film "Die Eiskönigin"). Persönliches Leben Familie: Odas Eltern sind geschieden. Ihr Vater, Akira, arbeitet als Politiker und heiratete eine andere Frau namens Hiromi. Sie haben zusammen einen Sohn mit dem Namen Taishi. Odas Mutter heißt Tomoko. Oda hat einen älteren Bruder namens Daichi und eine jüngere Schwester. Sie hat auch fünf Hauskatzen: Taku, Nana, Kuri, Pooh und Momo. Oda zog mit ihrer Mutter und ihren Geschwistern nach Tokyo. Bildung: Als sie am Casting für Morning Musumes 11. Generation teilnahm, war Oda im 2. Jahr der Mittelschule. Im April 2015 besuchte sie das 2. Jahr der High School. Freundschaften: In der folgenden Liste sind die bekannten Freundschaften die Oda Sakura geschlossen hat: * Nonaka Miki: Oda ist gut befreundet mit Nonaka Miki. * Suzuki Kanon: Sie versteht sich am besten mit Suzuki Kanon. * Ikuta Erina: Sie ist ebenfalls mit Ikuta Erina befreundet. * Sato Masaki: Oda versteht sich gut mit Morning Musume Mitglied Sato Masaki. * Miyazaki Yuka: Sie ist eng befreundet mit Juice=Juices Miyazaki Yuka. * Uemura Akari: Sie ist eng befreundet mit Juice=Juices Uemura Akari. * Nakanishi Kana: Sie ist auch eng befreundet mit ANGERMEs Nakanishi Kana. * Hamaura Ayano: Sie ist gut befreundet mit Hamaura Ayano von Kobushi Factory seit sie zusammen in den Hello Pro Kenshuusei waren. * Tasaki Asahi: Sie ist gut befreundet mit Tasaki Asahi aus dem SATOYAMA movement. Namensbedeutung: Odas Vorname, "Sakura", bedeutet Kirschblüte (さ く ら; Sakura). Er ist ein weiblicher japanischer Vorname und kann auch Nachname verwendet werden. Profil * Name: Oda Sakura (小田 さくら) * Spitznamen: Sakura (さくら), Odachii (おだちい), OdaSaku (おださく), Dacchi (だっち), Odan (おだん), Odacho (おだちょ), Sakurakkyo (さくらっきょ), Sacchan (さっちゃん) , SakuSaku (さくさく) * Geburtsort: Zama, Kanagawa, Japan Geburtstag: 12. März 1999 (16 Jahre) * Blutgruppe: A * Größe: 152 cm * Hello! Project Mitgliedsstatus: ** 2011.11.12: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Mitglied ** 2012.09.14: Vollständiges Mitglied ** 2012.09.14: Morning Musume Mitglied * UP-FRONT AGENCY Status: ** 2012.09.14: Full Member ** 2012.10.01: An UP-FRONT PROMOTION übergeben worden (unter Morning Musume) * UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status: ** 2012-10-01: Mitglied * Jahre in Morning Musume: 2 Jahre * Offizielle Kaomoji: 从e 'リ * Morning Musume Farbe: ** Lavender (2012-heute) * ODATOMO Farbe: ** Rosa (2014-heute) * Casting-Lied: "Be Alive" von Morning Musume * Hello! Project Gruppen: ** Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2012) ** Morning Musume (2012-heute) ** Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2012-2013) ** ODATOMO (2014-heute) * Hobbies: Nähen, Kochen, Lieder summen * Besondere Fähigkeiten: Hula Tanzen * Stärke: Menschen persönlich anzusprechen * Schwachpunkt: Manchmal zu positiv * Schaut auf zu: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Nakajima Saki, Sugaya Risako * "Rivalin": Sato Masaki * Lieblingslieder von Morning Musume: "Namidacchi", "Mikan", "HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka~?" * Lieblingslieder aus der Vergangenheit: "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", "Smile ~ Kimi wa Hitori ja nain Shiori", "Sakuranbo" von Otsuka Ai * Aktuelle Lieblingslieder: "Glitter" von Perfume, "All I Want for Christmas Is You" von Mariah Carey, "Kaze zu Mirai" von Ikimonogakari, "Midnight Temptation" von ℃-ute * Lieblingsfarbe: Weiß * Lieblingsessen: Matsumaezuke, Quallen, und Auberginen * Lieblings-Manga: Shugo Chara!, Suki-tte Ii na yo. * Lieblingswort: "Ichigoichie" (一 期 一 会; Einmal im Leben) * Lieblingssatz: "~ oder so glaube ich" * Lieblingsfilm: Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik * Lieblingsfach: Hauswirtschaft, Musik Allgemein * Als sie ein Kenshuusei war, sagte sie, sie würde gerne in Berryz Koubou debütieren. * Derzeit lernt sie, wie man die Gitarre spielt. * Sie hat am selben Tag Geburtstag wie Angermes Mitglied Fukuda Kanon. * Sie ist dafür bekannt, dass sie sehr zuversichtlich ist. * Sie ist gerne in der Nähe von ihrem älteren Bruder. * Ursprünglich wollte eine "warme" Mitgliedsfarbe wie gelb oder rot. * Derzeit ist sie eine der kleinsten Mitglieder in Morning Musume. * Wenn sie ein Tier sein könnte, wäre sie gerne ein Kaninchen oder ein Hund. * Ihr Traum ist es, als Idol innerhalb von Hello! Project einzigartig zu werden. * Ihre erste Single unter Morning Musume ("Help me!!") war erste Nummer 1 der Gruppe seit 3 Jahren und 8 Monaten. * Sie kann die Stimmen bestimmter Mädchen sehr gut imitieren. * Sie ist das dritte Mitglied, dass das einzige in seiner Generation ist; die anderen beiden sind Goto Maki und Kusumi Koharu. * Sie sagte, ihr Ziel innerhalb von Morning Musume ist es, wie Takahashi Ai und Niigaki Risa singen und wie Nakajima Saki tanzen zu können. * Als sie unter Morning Musume debütierte, sagte Tsunku sie sei eine der Top drei Sängerinnen überhaupt im Hello! Project zusammen mit Takahashi Ai und Matsuura Aya (er sagte später Tanaka Reina sei die beste Sängerin). * Ihre beste Sportart ist Schwimmen. * Sie hatte keinen Mentor in der Gruppe. * Sie ist seit dem Kindergarten Fan von Morning Musume und MiniMoni. * Ihre S/mileage Castingnummer war 33. * Ihre Morning MusumeCastingnummer war 178. * Als sie zu Morning Musume kam, freundete sie sich sofort mit Sayashi Riho an. * Auf die Frage, wer der beste "Senpai" in Morning Musume während der Morning Musume 2013 Herbst-Tour war, sagte sie Tanaka Reina. * Sie würde sich die Haare gern so kurz schneiden lassen wie Kudo Haruka. * Sie kann sich schlecht ihre Tanzposition auf der Bühne merken, wie Kusumi Koharu. * Ihr Lieblingsmitglied ist Kudo Haruka. * Sie hält Sato Masaki für ein Genie und ihre größte Rivalin. * Miyamoto Karin erklärte, Sakura sei ihre Rivalin, da beide Mitglieder der Hello Pro Kenshuusei waren und Sakura eine gute Sängerin sei. * Sakura nahm Unterricht in rhythmischer Gymnastik, um ihre Flexibilität und tänzerischen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. * Sie war bis zum Kindergarten Vegetarierin. * Sakura sagte, dass sie gerne elektronische Musik wie Perfume, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu und Daft Punk hört. * Sie hat auch erklärt, dass sie gerne Pentatonix hört, eine amerikanische Acapella-Gruppe. * Sakuras Komplex sind ihr Augenringe. * Sakura möchten ein Idol werden, das Menschen "heilt". * Ihr Hassfach in der Mittelschule war Englisch, weil sie nicht gut darin war. * In einem Blog-Post sagte sie, sie sei eine kleine Heulsuse. * Fukumura Mizuki erzählte, dass Sakura dazu neigt, Muster und Süßigkeiten mit Kirschblüten (sakura) zu kaufen. * Sie badet manchmal bis zu 2 Stunden. * Suzuki Kanon denkt, dass Sakura unter allen Hello! Project-Mitgliedern am ehesten zu einem Teufelchen in den nächsten 10 Jahren werden könnte. * Sie will so gut singen können wie Berryz Koubous Sugaya Risako. * Tsunku kommentierte: "Sie hat ein bisschen von allem - ihr Gesang, ihre Bewegungen, ihre Persönlichkeit... es ist alles ein bisschen von allem. Sie kann sowohl in der Seite als auch im Zentrum agieren... und macht ihre Aufgabe immer gut. Wenn sie das noch verbessern kann, dann wäre das fantastisch!" Kategorie:Oda Sakura Kategorie:Morning Musume Kategorie:Geburtstage 1999 Kategorie:2011 beigetreten Kategorie:Geburtstage im März Kategorie:Nach der Gründung des Hello! Projects geborene Mitglieder Kategorie:Hello! Project Kategorie:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategorie:Debütierte Eggs en:Oda Sakura es:Oda Sakura it:Oda Sakura